Mama
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Mama, please don't cry, even though today I died. From Kagome to Her Mother
1. Mama

**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone, i wrote a rather sad fic today, some of you may recognize the writing cause i actually used some of the wording from a peom story, i have no idea what the title is called or who wrote and i'd be very happy if someone could telling me it. i will put the actual Peom Story after this, so that people can read the actaul thing and maybe able to tell me who wrote it ant its title.

**Disclaimer: **do not own the characters or themes in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever wrote the real peom to this.

Yay, Thank you Minty (), who told me who the original was dedicated to Columbine Massacre, In Virginia Tech as well as in Canada - the Quebec/Montreal University case. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

Mama 

Mama, please don't cry, even though today I died.

Mama I was good girl. I always tried to do what I was told. When I came back from the feudal era I went to school and tried to get straight A's.

But when I went back to the feudal era after that big exam and only got a C for it, I went back in a huff, angry and dismayed. I forgot to say goodbye to you and Gramps and Sota. And I regret that now.

I'm sorry Mama I had to go, to go back to feudal era and now never to come back, but please don't cry, Inuyasha tried his best to save me and another. I was just the unlucky one.

Mama, please tell Grandpa that I love him the best, even with his crazy stories and legends and that I'll be waiting for him now.

Mama, please Sota that he can have my room and now he's the only one.

And my friends that they are all wonderful and thank them for me, for sticking by me even with all my strange "disease"

Mama, tell my teachers I won't be coming to class tomorrow, but not because of a new illness but because I can never come to school again.

Mama, when Inuyasha comes and tells you the news, please be gentle with him. He's been threw so much. He was with Kikyo when she died and now she can rest in peace, but now he's lost me too. And he isn't sure how he can on. Please Mama welcome him with open arms, even though he carries such bad news, cause remember he's hurting just as much as you, and he blames himself for what happen to me and Kikyo.

Please, Mama, help him with his grief and know that I'm save with Daddy now.

But Mama, why me? Why'd have to me? Though one deserves to be hit by one of Naraku's tentacles.

But still Mama, I left without a Kiss goodbye and I'm sorry I was so mad at you for making me take my school books and to take out the junk food I had packed so that they could fit, I guess, you were trying to help me and I am grateful for that, really.

Mama, I can hear Sango, Shippo and Keade crying from somewhere that seems so very far away, I wish I could tell that it was fine, that that they had done all they could do.

Mama, I can feel blackness swell up around me and though I am happy to die with my friends I wish for you to give me one more hug.

Mama, please know that I tried to run when I saw that tentacle flying towards me and Shippo, but I wasn't fast enough and neither was Shippo, but he's safe. I managed to protect him from the full blow and he's a Demon he should be alright.

But Mama, I really tried to live and continue living even after that fatal blow and I knew I was going, I still tried to fight for life and hold on to it, even when I felt it slipping away.

Please believe I did try.

Cause, Mama I wanted to get into High School.

I wanted to go to collage and see new things around the world.

I'm guessing I won't get to take Inuyasha and Sota to the new attraction at the Zoo.

I wanted to get married (three guess to who!) and to have Kids.

I wanted to be a Doctor and save lives.

But really I just really wanted to live.

But now, Mama, I really need to go, the times is growing late and I can see Daddy waiting and other people I don't know.

Mama, I love you, I really do and I wish I didn't have to go, cause I'm scared and I'm lonely, even though I can see Daddy.

But I will be brave, I will be strong and I'll continue you loving you all from afar.

One last thing Mama, could you tell Inuyasha I love him too.

**THE END**


	2. Mommy

**Author's Note:** the Actual peom!**

* * *

**

**In memory of the Virginia tech students who were lost:**

Mommy...Johnny brought a gun to school and told his friends that it was cool, and when he pulled the trigger back, it shot with a great huge crack.

Mommy I was a good girl, I did what I was told, I went to school, I got straight A's I even got the gold!

When I went to school that day, I never said good-bye,

I'm sorry that I had to go and mommy, please don't cry, when johnny shot the gun, he hit me and another.

And all because Johnny got the gun from his brother.

Mommy, please tell daddy that I love him very much, and tell Zack my boyfriend that it wasn't just a crush.

And tell my sister that she is the only one now and tell my dear sweet grandmother I'll be waiting for her now.

And tell my wonderful friends that they're always the best.

Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm not better than the rest.

Mommy tell my teachers that I won't show up for class, and never forget this and never let this pass.

Mommy, why'd it have to be me? Though no one deserves this.

But mommy, it's not fair, I left without a kiss.

And mommy, tell the doctors I know they really did try, I even saw a doctor trying not to cry.

Mommy, I'm slowly dying with a bullet in my chest, but Mommy know I'm in heaven with the rest.

When I heard that great big crack, I ran as fast I could, please believe me if you would.

I wanted to go to collage; I wanted to try things that were new.

I guess I'm not going with daddy on that trip to the new zoo.

I wanted to get married, I wanted to have kids.

I wanted to be an actress, I really wanted to live.

But mommy, I must go now, the time is getting late.

Mommy, tell my Zack I'm sorry to cancel the date.

I love you mommy, I always have, I know you know it's true.

And mommy all I need to say is "mommy I love you."


End file.
